colossifandomcom-20200214-history
TermsofUse
Terms of Use Use of the Wikia Your use of the Colossi Wikia (the "Service") in any manner, and whether at the Colossi Wikia website or through any CERTIFIED third party website or interface, is an acceptance of these terms and conditions. You certify that: Age of consent to use the site This Service contains material of an Adult Nature. To read the content on this wikia you must be at least 18 years of age. Agreement of Web-link Sharing If you are providing certified permission and access to the Service to any person who is under the legal age of consent, you are such person's parent or legal guardian and you consent to the use of the Service by such persons only under your direct supervision and subject to any reasonable verification required by Colossi Wikia and Colossi Ltd., and Agreement of ToS You expressly agree to be bound by these terms and conditions of service and accept these Terms of Service (these "Terms" or "ToS"). Your use of the Service is expressly conditioned upon the certifications listed above and your acceptance of these Terms. If the certifications above are not true, or if you do not agree to any part of these Terms, you may not use the Service in any way, shape or form, digitally or otherwise. Colossi Wikia and Colossi Ltd (herein the "Owner") reserves the right to update and revise these Terms from time to time without notice to or acceptance by you. Permissions The Owner hereby grants you permission to use the Service as set forth in these Terms, provided that: Personal Use Your use of the Service is permitted solely for your personal and non-commercial use; Distribution You will not make copies or distribute any part of the Wikia or Service or copyrighted materials in any current or future medium without Colossi Ltd's expressed and prior written consent and authorization. Modification Unless you are an Employee of Colossi Ltd or a certified Volunteer, you do not have any permissions regarding the editing of any page. You will not alter or modify any part of the Service but may notify the Owner should you notice any change that may need to be made for the Service to meet the Services intended purposes. You can do this by clicking on the "Talk" button beside the Owner's Account name here AlaricGaros (talk) 17:13, September 8, 2012 (UTC). You will otherwise comply with the terms and conditions of these ToS. Volunteers In order to access some features of this Service, such as contributing in a creative capacity, you will have to agree with these terms and conditions and complete the steps upon the Sign Up Page. You will have to create an account to participate as a volunteer; the following __ conditions relate to that condition: Safety It is your responsibility to ensure that your account remains safe and that your password is secure. User Account Permissions You do not have permission to use another's account without their expressed permission. Accurate Information When creating your account, you must provide accurate and complete information. Account Responsibility You are solely responsible for the activity that occurs on your account, and you must keep your account password secure. Security Breach You must notify the Owner immediately of any breach of security or unauthorized use of your account. You should do this by contacting the Owner directly. You can do this by clicking on the "Talk" button beside the Owner's Account name here AlaricGaros (talk) 17:13, September 8, 2012 (UTC). Accountability Although the Owner and Colossi Ltd will not be liable for any and all losses incurred by any unauthorized use of your account, you may be liable for losses of material or any other losses of the Owner or others due to such unauthorized use taking place upon your account and therefore under your name. Backing Up Data Although the Service has the ability to roll-back and retrieve lost of deleted data, it is your duty as a volunteer to keep a full and concise back up of your posts to the wikia in a valid word processor file format, in case the information should ever need to be retrieved directly from you (in the event of complete server failure). Spyware You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," "offline readers," etc., that accesses the Service in a manner that sends more request messages or responses to the pages in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period of time using a conventional online web browser. Doing so may result in being permanently banned from our Services, and any account priveledges revoked. Search Engines Notwithstanding the foregoing, the Owner grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. The Owner reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Wikia, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Service for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Wikia with respect to their User Submissions. Volunteer Submissions You shall be solely responsible for your own User Submissions and the consequences of posting or publishing them. In connection with User Submissions, you affirm, represent, and/or warrant that: Original Content As a volunteer and contributor to the Service, you must own or have the necessary licenses, rights, consents, and permissions to use and authorize Colossi Ltd to use all patent, trademark, trade secret, copyright, creative content or other proprietary rights in and to any and all User Submissions to enable inclusion and use of the User Submissions in any manner contemplated by Colossi Ltd and these Terms of Service; and Consent you have the written consent, release, and/or permission of each and every identifiable individual person in the User Submission to use the name or likeness of each and every such identifiable individual person to enable inclusion and use of the User Submissions in the manner contemplated by the Service and by these Terms of Service. For clarity, you retain all of your ownership rights in your User Submissions and will be credited with authorship of any used contributions. However, by submitting the User Submissions to this Wikia and Colossi Ltd, and writing content within the World of COLOSSI, created by James A Williamson, you hereby grant Colossi Ltd a worldwide, exclusive, royalty-free, sublicenseable and transferable license to use, reproduce, distribute, prepare derivative works of, display, and perform the User Submissions in connection with the Colossi Wikia and Colossi's (and its successor's) business, including without limitation for promoting and redistributing part or all of the Colossi Wikia (and derivative works thereof) in any media formats and through any media channels. You also hereby grant each user of the Colossi Wikia a non-exclusive license to access your User Submissions through the Wikia, and to use, reproduce, distribute, prepare derivative works of, display and perform such User Submissions as permitted through the functionality of the Wikia and under these Terms of Service. Intellectual Property Rights The content of the Service, including all User Submissions (defined below), including without limitation, the text, creative contents, software, scripts, graphics, photos, sounds, music, videos, interactive features and the like (herein "Content") and the trademarks, service marks and logos contained therein ("Marks"), are owned by or licensed exclusively to Colossi Ltd, subject to copyright and other intellectual property rights under United States and foreign laws and international conventions. Content Content on the Service is provided to you, the end user, AS IS, for your information and personal use only and may not be used, copied, reproduced, distributed, transmitted, broadcasted, displayed, sold, licensed, or otherwise exploited for any other purposes whatsoever without the prior written consent of the Owner. Colossi Ltd reserves all rights in and to the content on the Wikia, without exception. User Submissions You agree to not engage in the use, copying, or distribution of any of the Content other than expressly permitted herein, including any use, copying, or distribution of User Submissions of third parties obtained through the Wikia for any commercial purposes. If you download or print a copy of the Content for personal use, you must retain ALL copyright and other proprietary notices contained therein. You agree not to circumvent, disable or otherwise interfere with security features of the Colossi Wikia or features that prevent or restrict use or copying of any Content or enforce limitation on use of the Colossi Wikia or the Content and Service therein. Third-Party Material In connection with User Submissions, you further agree that you will not: submit material that is copyrighted, protected by trade secret or otherwise subject to third party proprietary rights, including privacy and publicity rights, unless you are the owner of such rights or have permission from their rightful owner - in writing - to post the material and to grant Colossi Ltd all of the license rights granted herein; publish falsehoods or misrepresentations that could damage Colossi Ltd or any third party; submit material that is unlawful, obscene, defamatory, libelous, threatening, pornographic, harassing, hateful, racially or ethnically offensive, (of a non role-playing nature) or encourages conduct that would be considered a criminal offense, give rise to civil liability, violate any law, or is otherwise inappropriate; post advertisements or solicitations of business: impersonate another person. Colossi Wikia does not endorse any User Submission or any opinion, recommendation, or advice expressed therein, and Colossi Wikia expressly disclaims any and all liability in connection with User Submissions, beyond taking this third opportunity to notify users of the Service that the content will be of an adult and sexual nature within. Colossi Wikia does not permit copyright infringing activities and infringement of intellectual property rights on its Wikia, and Colossi Ltd will remove all Content and User Submissions if properly notified that such Content or User Submission infringes on another's intellectual property rights. Colossi Ltd reserves the right to remove Content and User Submissions without prior notice. Colossi Wikia will also terminate a User's access to its Website, if they are determined to be a repeat infringer. A repeat infringer is a User who has been notified of infringing activity more than twice and/or has had a User Submission removed from the Website more than twice. Colossi Wikia also reserves the right to decide whether Content or a User Submission is appropriate and complies with these Terms of Service for violations other than copyright infringement and violations of intellectual property law, such as, but not limited to, pornography, obscene or defamatory material, or excessive length. Colossi Wikia may remove such User Submissions and/or terminate a User's access for uploading such material in violation of these Terms of Service at any time, without prior notice and at its sole discretion Third Party Websites These Terms of Service apply to all users of the Service. The Service may on occasion contain links to third party websites. Colossi Wikia assumes no responsibility for, the content, privacy policies, or practices of any third party websites. In addition, Colossi Ltd will not and cannot censor or edit the content of any third-party site. By using the Wikia, you expressly relieve Colossi Ltd from any and all liability arising from your use of any third-party website. Accordingly, we encourage you to be aware of when you leave our Service and be sure to read the terms and conditions and privacy policy of each other website that you visit. The opinions expressed on the Website are the opinions of the individual volunteers and may not reflect the opinions of Colossi Ltd. Links to external sources are provided to users AS IS. Colossi Ltd is not responsible for and does not endorse or warrant in any way any content, materials, information, goods or services available through such linked sites or any privacy or other practices of such sites. Colossi Ltd takes this chance to again remind all parties in no uncertain terms that this site will contain content of a graphic and sexual nature. Purported Infringements In particular, if you are a copyright owner or an agent thereof and believe that any User Submission or other content infringes upon your copyrights, you may submit a notification pursuant to the Digital Millennium Copyright Act ("DMCA") by providing our Copyright Agent with the such information in writing. If this should be an issue that you wish to pursue, please contact the Owner by clicking "Talk", AlaricGaros (talk) 22:43, September 8, 2012 (UTC). Disclaimer #Colossi Wikia may change or discontinue the Service. You acknowledge that Colossi Wikia may establish general practices and limits concerning use of the Service and may modify such practices and limits from time to time. Colossi Wikia may at any time and from time to time to modify or discontinue, temporarily or permanently, all or any part of the Service with or without notice. Colossi Wikia is under no obligation to preserve, provide access to or return to you any Content. You agree that OVGuide shall not be liable to you or to any third party for any modification, suspension or discontinuance of the Service. Disclaimer of Warranties. YOU EXPRESSLY UNDERSTAND AND AGREE THAT: YOUR USE OF THE SERVICE IS AT YOUR SOLE RISK. THE SERVICE IS PROVIDED ON AN "AS IS" AND "AS AVAILABLE" BASIS. COLOSSI WIKIA AND COLOSSI LTD EXPRESSLY DISCLAIMS ALL WARRANTIES OF ANY KIND, WHETHER EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE IMPLIED WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE AND NON-INFRINGEMENT; COLOSSI WIKIA WILL MAKE REASONABLE EFFORTS TO MAINTAIN THE SERVICE, HOWEVER, COLOSSI WIKIA IS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY DAMAGE, LOSS OF DATA, CONTENT OR INFORMATION, REVENUE, OR OTHER HARM TO BUSINESS ARISING OUT OF DELAYS, MISDELIVERY OR NONDELIVERY OF INFORMATION, RESTRICTION OR LOSS OF ACCESS, BUGS, VIRUSES OR OTHER ERRORS, UNAUTHORIZED USE, OR OTHER INTERACTION WITH THE SERVICE. YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR MAINTAINING AND BACKING-UP YOUR DATA AND INFORMATION THAT MAY RESIDE ON THE SERVICE. COLOSSI WIKIA DOES NOT WARRANT THAT THE SERVICE WILL MEET YOUR SPECIFIC REQUIREMENTS, THE SERVICE WILL BE UNINTERRUPTED, TIMELY, SECURE, OR ERROR-FREE, THE RESULTS THAT MAY BE OBTAINED FROM THE USE OF THE SERVICE WILL BE ACCURATE OR RELIABLE, THE QUALITY OF ANY PRODUCTS, SERVICES, INFORMATION, OR OTHER MATERIAL PURCHASED OR OBTAINED BY YOU THROUGH THE SERVICE WILL MEET YOUR EXPECTATIONS, AND ANY ERRORS IN ANY SOFTWARE USED IN CONNECTION WITH THE SERVICE WILL BE CORRECTED; ANY MATERIAL DOWNLOADED OR OTHERWISE OBTAINED THROUGH THE USE OF THE SERVICE IS DONE SOLELY AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION AND RISK AND THAT YOU WILL BE SOLELY RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY DAMAGE TO YOUR COMPUTER SYSTEM OR LOSS OF DATA OR CONTENT THAT RESULTS FROM THE DOWNLOAD OF ANY SUCH MATERIAL; AND NO ADVICE OR INFORMATION, WHETHER ORAL OR WRITTEN, OBTAINED THROUGH OR FROM THE SERVICE SHALL CREATE ANY WARRANTY NOT EXPRESSLY STATED IN THESE TERMS. Limitation of Liability YOU EXPRESSLY UNDERSTAND AND AGREE THAT COLOSSI LTD SHALL NOT BE LIABLE FOR ANY DIRECT, INDIRECT, INCIDENTAL, SPECIAL, CONSEQUENTIAL OR EXEMPLARY DAMAGES, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO, DAMAGES FOR LOSS OF PROFITS, GOODWILL, USE, LOSS OF REPORTED EARNINGS, DATA OR OTHER INTANGIBLE LOSSES (EVEN IF COLOSSI WIKIA HAS BEEN ADVISED OF THE POSSIBILITY OF SUCH DAMAGES), HOWEVER AND WHENEVER ARISING, AND REGARDLESS OF THE THEORY OF LIABILITY, INCLUDING WITHOUT LIMITATION ANY SUCH DAMAGES RELATING TO ###THE USE OR THE INABILITY TO USE THE SERVICE; ###THE COST OF PROCUREMENT OF SUBSTITUTE GOODS AND SERVICES RESULTING FROM ANY GOODS, DATA, INFORMATION OR SERVICES PURCHASED OR OBTAINED OR MESSAGES RECEIVED OR TRANSACTIONS ENTERED INTO THROUGH OR FROM THE SERVICE; ###UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS TO OR ALTERATION OF YOUR TRANSMISSIONS OR DATA; ###STATEMENTS OR CONDUCT OF ANY THIRD PARTY ON THE SERVICE; OR ###ANY OTHER MATTER RELATING TO THE SERVICE. Some jurisdictions do not allow the exclusion of certain warranties or the limitation or exclusion of liability for certain types of damages. Accordingly, some of the above disclaimers and limitations may not apply to you. Additional Details Colossi Wikia is an interactive computer service that enables selected volunteers and external individuals to easily and quickly access information, written story content and artwork related to the Colossi Universe, that is located on the Internet and in book form. Colossi Wikia also allows individuals to chat, post comments, and exchange information regarding their favorite websites and other information. Colossi Wikia and Colossi Ltd provides links access to original written content set within the constrains of an alternate world created by James A Williamson. The hosted content, user-created comments, written creative content, postings and artwork, and Colossi Wikia Blog and FAQ are all owned or licensed by Colossi Ltd - All Rights Reserved. All written content under fair usage of Colossi Ltd is the responsibility of the owner. Colossi Wikia, as an online service provider, is not liable for the actions of third parties in posting infringing, obscene or otherwise illegal content. Further, Colossi Wikia merely serves as an intermediary in linking to other parties' content and is not liable for content found on third party websites. Although Colossi Wikia may review websites to determine system compatibility, file format, virus risks, site speed, uptime, and reliability, Colossi Wikia's policy is not to police, screen, or otherwise review third party websites or content to which it links. By allowing the free flow of information without intervention, screening or filtering Colossi Wikia can continue to offer the most diverse creative written content that will be fashioned into later manuscripts and other ancilliary products. This allows Colossi Wikia to be a forum offering the most diverse and unique online crowd sourced created contents and information found on the Internet. Aside from this, policing the content of third party websites to which Colossi Wikia may be linked or hyperlinked is, as a practical matter, impossible. This is especially true given the subjectivity associated with discerning violent, obscene, infringing or otherwise harmful information. Where Colossi Wikia or Colossi Ltd receives user complaints or otherwise becomes aware that information or content on a particular website or post may be illegal, harmful or injurious, Colossi Wikia will take reasonable actions to investigate the complaint and determine whether the post or the link or the writings from such a third party volunteer or contributor should be removed from Colossi Wikia. However, Colossi Wikia will not undertake a legal analysis of the content and will use its own internal criteria for determining whether a link should be removed. As a general matter, where individual users or other third parties believe content on a website is illegal or harmful, objections with regard to such content should be made directly at such website or the Creator of the Colossi Wikia made aware - AlaricGaros (talk) 15:17, September 7, 2012 (UTC).